narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ino Yamanaka
Part II Image Can someone change her Part II photo with something else? Preferably this: this. The current photo is bothering me and she's drawn really weirdly there. (especially her nose.)Aisukurimutan (talk) 21:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :BUMP Aisukurimutan (talk) 19:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Can someone pleaseeee change it? Someone already changed her part I photo so why not Part II as well? The photo is really drawn subpar and doesn't deserve to be the profile image of a character since she has many better photos? Aisukurimutan (talk) 09:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::But she has dirt on her face in the image your proposing. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::No need to change the picture, it's perfectly fine. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) New Part I image The current image is of her looking away and with her hand across her face, so is there any chance we can change it to this image that's more centered and has a neutral expression? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :No issue with changing the picture, never liked Ino's one for Part 1 in any case. :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:22, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It should be changed because of her eyes colors, the new one fits what depicted in the manga with green eyes while the anime keeps her eyes blue. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Tried to correct an old mistake 166cm was put in her info box, by accident.. she is 165cm same height as Sakura. I tried to change it and it won't change. QuakingStar (talk) 03:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :...Null edit the page, dude. 03:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Chakra Transmission Communication Device Ino is listing as an user of the Chakra Transmission Communication Device but i can't change it in her infobox. She uses it in "The Last : Naruto the movie", so is anybody can change it ? Thank you very much and sorry for my English --' --LucyH GreyF (talk) 12:29, July 5, 2015 (UTC)LucyH_GreyF Epilouge infobox image I have an image of ino from the boruto movie, should we put it instead of the one from the manga? Chieko ^_^ (talk) 15:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Looks perfect :) --Bio havik (talk) 16:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it's not perfect, but better than the present one anyway. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Ino's Heigh in the Blank Period is finally revealed Here is the image: https://n-stoo.tumblr.com/post/158186621868/httppierrot2comblogarchives1152 Her height is the same as Sakura's [aka: 165cm]. --XOzelinkOX (talk) 02:40, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Ino's Nicknames Before inoichi's death, Inoichi clearly said Ino is now the one who embodies the TITLE of The Purple BushClover of The Yamanaka Crest, so please add Purple BushClover (of Yamanaka Crest) to the other names / Nicknames of her Infobox alongisde Ino-Pig and Mrs. beauty, Because she has been clearly called by that name. It is just like Byakugan Princess and Slug Princess. Source: Naruto episode 365. Check the Japanese episode for Japanese name of the Title. Thankyou! DoubleKnockOutDJ (talk) 06:31, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :It's not a nickname. It's the flower that Inoichi feels best represents her, per Hanakotoba. Think of it as an astrological sign or a birthstone. ~SnapperT ' 23:48, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :: No, Purple Bush Clover is NOT just a random flower which Inoichi felt best to represent her. "Purple Bush Clover" is a special title within Yamanaka Clan, as he clearly mentions "TO EMBODY THE TITLE OF THE PURPLE BUSHCLOVER OF THE YAMANAKA CREST". It is a title given to one among Yamanaka who shows Candid love towards the friends and keeps the bond. At least, You agreed Inoichi represented her with that name, right? So she has been clearly called the purple Bushclover, So it must be listed as an other name of her. Purple Bush Clover. Moreover, If you search for Purple Bush Clover of Yamanaka Crest, it shows Ino's Images everywhere in google as well. She has been represented by that flower's name, So u must put it as her name smh. DoubleKnockOutDJ (talk) 12:29, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :::The bush clover (萩) is the Yamanaka family's (山中家) flower crest (花紋). Inoichi is saying that, in the flower language (花言葉), Ino is also a bush clover. He is not saying that she is the family's crest. He is only noting that the family's flower crest and her flower language are the same flower. To present it visually for you: ::::Yamnaka's flower crest → bush clover ← Ino's flower language :::And as I said before, one's flower language is not a nickname. In the same way that there are millions of Sagittariuses as per astrology, there are thousands of bush clovers as per Hanakotoba. To be a nickname, it would need to be something that is uniquely given to Ino. Her being a bush clover is merely the best choice out of a finite number of options. :::I assume you're basing your entire argument on a single translation you read somewhere. So here's the original Japanese, which I encourage you to try and understand for its actual meaning: ::::お前は山中家の紫の花紋... 萩の花言葉通リに育ってくれた :::~SnapperT '' 19:09, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ok so that is how it is. I get it now. I thought they had a special title within their clan lol. Cool. But I want you to reply asap for the topic made about her occupation as a doctor, right below this by a fandom user. You cant deny that at any case. Right? So if you have access to infobox edition, please add Doctor as her Occupation. Thankyou DoubleKnockOutDJ (talk) 20:16, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Occupation HEY! Shouldnt "Doctor" be listed as an occupation of Ino Yamanaka???? In Sakura hiden Novel it mentions several times she is a doctor, She also went Sunagakure as one of the represantative doctor from Konoha!! Also Ino and Sakura both alongside opened A clinic too where they works together!!! And from Boruto ep 72 It says Ino treated them at medical department before she probed into mind - So please dont try to take away Doctor from her occupation list. Sakura hiden novel is more than enough evidence for this!!!!! also, why dont you guys list "Head of the clan" as an occupation? it is an occupation too, both Hinata and Ino are heads of their clans so please add it as their occupation too!!! THANKYOU! Hoping to see the improvement from articles. Jigenkarma (talk) 12:15, February 12, 2019 (UTC) : Omg, I just now realised Ino doesnt have Doctor as her occupation lol. Somebody please add it. Occupation: Doctor I repeat, Please add "Doctor" to Ino's Occupation list. Ino is a doctor, and Sakura Hiden Novel is enough evidence for it. Ino and Sakura went Sunagakure as representative doctors from Konoha, She along with Sakura opened a clinic, Moreover She works in Medical Department in Boruto. Please dont try to take away "Doctor" or "Medical Officer" from Ino's occupation list. And it is obvious Ino is Leader of Yamanaka Clan as well. So if u could, please add that too. Thankyou. Neriph2002 (talk) 12:13, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Occupation and Tools Please add "Doctor" in her occupation list (She was one in Sakura Hiden Novel) and "Poison" in her tools list (She used it in SH novel). Please Please add them, at least with ^(Novel-only) sign. Thankyou Boogaloopop (talk) 22:23, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : Bruh poison is already there check properly. ����‍♂️ The issue is with her being a doctor, yes she was one in the SH novel but I think the jobs they did in novels aren't listed here.. But it needs to be cleared tho SnapRider (talk) 21:54, June 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Addressing your previous account as "bruh" is cute and everything, but it's not convincing. All of your accounts demonstrate identical obsessions with Ino, which means that all of your accounts are easily identifiable. If you would truly like the wiki's editors to believe that you are some entirely unrelated person, you'd need to a) make some non-Ino contributions, and b) demonstrate the slightest competency in editing a wiki. ::Ino is not listed as "doctor" because she is already listed as "medical-nin", which is essentially the same thing. ''~SnapperT '' 22:50, June 2, 2019 (UTC) ::As an additional follow-up, Ino does not use poison in Sakura Hiden; the glass kunai she uses was originally filled with poison by Magire, but she replaces the poison with anesthesia before using it herself. I am sorry that the article has so misinformed you. I would correct it myself, but alas, your single-minded edits to the article have resulted in its repeated protection from editing. ::Would a sysop please correct the two sentences here and here? ''~SnapperT ' 03:40, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Done. Omnibender - Talk - 04:27, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Could someone remove the Protection from this page? Synopsis of Boruto Ch.36 needs to be added. Jigen112 (talk) 05:50, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Unlock Probably about time this article gets unlocked. If not, could an admin fix the broken link under Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki? Should be Kanzeon Lotus King. Thanks. Munchvtec (talk) 23:13, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :Article is protected because an obsessive Ino fan is coming back time and time again with multiple accounts. Current protection expires near the end of the month. Omnibender - Talk - 04:40, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Trivia "According to the first Naruto fanbook, Ino had the best overall grades in the Academy. She had the highest grade in assertiveness and the second-highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude, being beat by Sasuke in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. However, in chapter 3, Iruka states that Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates." This is mostly false the databook doesn't say anything about overall grades however the grades mentioned come from the shinobi mini guide that comes with the box set however it was never mentioned that Ino has best overall grades in the academy as the mini guide only covers nin,gen and taijutsu and some of their behaviour which does not affect their overall grades. This page has been protected and editing it is not possible to fix the problem.--DarkShadowBlaze (talk) 14:07, August 27, 2019 (UTC) : The grades were in the First Naruto Fanbook Hyo-no-sho ( https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hyō_no_Sho) which was authored by Masashi Kishimoto. The point of that trivial fact is the overall grades, including Positivity and cooperation as they give grades to them too. Practical skills are not separately judged. But right now it is corrected and is more specific. Jigen112 (talk) 10:30, August 31, 2019 (UTC)